Un profundo y absurdo amor
by feelingthewave
Summary: Ellos son hermanos, sería absurdo que se amen como más que hermanos, pero lo hacen, aunque no se lo confiesen entre si. Una noche él no puede reprimir más su sentimientos.. RYPAY mal summary xD


Absurdo amor

Sentía su respiración en mi rostro, con su delicioso aliento a menta, que siempre me había hipnotizado. Nuestros cuerpos se acercaban cada vez más, tocándose lentamente, y haciendo que sienta esa electricidad tan extraña que había cuando nuestra piel se rozaba. Conforme él me acorralaba contra la pared del baño, su mano se ceñía lentamente a mi cintura, de una manera sensual que me volvía loca. En ese momento, mi mente daba vueltas y vueltas perdiéndome en su perfume y en la cercanía de nuestros labios, en como me enloquecían sus penetrantes ojos azules y su cabello color oro.

Por supuesto que sabía que estaba mal, pero qué más quedaba por hacer? Durante años habíamos ocultado nuestra atracción, pero nada había funcionado; éramos como dos imanes que no podían evitar atraerse mutuamente. Pensamientos mezclados de culpabilidad y satisfacción cruzaban por mi mente, lo único que estaba claro para mi era que quería probar sus labios, y que lo quería hacer ahora.

Nuestros labios estaban a milímetros, y sentía como nuestros corazones palpitaban al unísono.

-Ry… por favor, te dije que no hagas esto, sabes que esto no puede ser.

Dije apenas en un susurro, cerrando los ojos para no perderme en los suyos. Él suspiró, pero no se alejó, y en respuesta me tomó más firmemente de la cintura.

-Sharp, sabes que no soporto más tenerte tan cerca pero tan lejos, no soporto ver todos los días tus labios y saber que no los voy a probar, verte tan hermosa con tus pijamas y saber que no puedes ser mía. Te necesito, como más que una hermana, y sé que tu sientes lo mismo.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme nuevamente con los suyos, un temblor de nervios recorrió mi cuerpo. Internamente trataba de resistirme, de tomar valor para empujarlo y sacarlo de una vez de mi mente, pero no podía, porque el amor verdadero es imposible de olvidar.

Una de las manos que tomaba mi cintura subió hasta mi rostro, acariciando suavemente mi mejilla, pasando por mis labios y bajando por el cuello hasta mi pecho. Cerré los ojos, sintiendo un culposo placer que no debería sentir con mi propio hermano.

Sonreí pensando en lo absurdo de nuestra situación, mi hermano pareció comprender, y con una sonrisa dijo en voz alta mi pensamiento.

- Hermana, solo te pido que me lo digas, que me digas la verdad.

- De qué verdad me hablas?

Respondí abriendo grandes mis ojos chocolate.

-Quiero saber si de verdad tu sientes algo más que amor fraternal, si de verdad sientes esa electricidad. Si me dices que no me voy y te dejo, y nunca más saco el tema. Pero necesito saber si solo yo estoy loco por mi hermana, o es algo.. que nos pasa a los dos.

Sus ojos estaban entristecidos, y fijos en los míos. En ese momento mi mente me dijo que dijera que no, que terminara con este circo, pero mi corazón no lo permitió, y la verdad se deslizó por mis labios.

Yo, yo..

No aguanté más y con un rápido movimiento acaricié sus labios con los míos, haciendo que la más hermosa sensación que había sentido recorriera mi cuerpo. Jugueteé con sus labios, deleitándome con su dulzura, y envolviendo mis brazos a su cuello, y mis piernas a su espalda.

Detuvimos nuestro beso para reír, y unas carcajadas de felicidad salieron de nuestras gargantas, rebotando sonoramente en el baño.

Nos tapamos la boca enseguida, para dejar de hacer ruido, y a los pocos segundos, alguien golpeó la puerta del baño. Hablando desde el pasillo.

Ryan, Sharpay, qué están haciendo, por dios!! Son las tres y media de la madrugada y mañana tienen escuela.

Su voz sonaba molesta y somnolienta, nosotros nos separamos enseguida, y nos dedicamos unas miradas traviesas, tal y como cuando éramos niños. Nuestra madre abrió la puerta, más que molesta, y nosotros tuvimos que contener esas carcajadas.

-Qué estaban haciendo??

Dijo mamá con mirada inquisitiva. Ryan pensó rápido y contestó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Sharp necesitaba.. hacer lo primero, pero tenía miedo por la película de terror que vimos hoy.. y me pidió que la acompañara.

Mi madre, me miró arqueando una ceja, y yo pisé a Ryan, por hacerme quedar tan mal.

-Bueno, déjense de hacer ruido que hay gente que quiere descansar. Y por favor Sharpay, compórtate como una dama y ve sola al tocador.

Ella se marchó indignada hacia su habitación, dejándonos solos en el pasillo a oscuras.

Él me tomó de la mano, y me condujo en silencio hacia el cuarto. En cuanto cerramos la puerta al entrar, él me dedicó su más amplia sonrisa, y me susurró al oído.

Puede sonar, absurdo, pero te amo.

-Yo te amo, absurdamente más.

Mencioné antes de sellar nuestro absurdo y dulce amor con un beso que durará eternamente en nuestros corazones. El primer día del resto de nuestra vida, juntos.


End file.
